1. Field
The present invention relates to electronic computing, and more particularly to a system for predicting a command to be entered into a command line in a computer system.
2. Background
In some operating environments, e.g., Unix, computer users interact with a computer by entering commands into a command line. Some users may exhibit repetitive behavior entering commands into the command line. Therefore, systems and methods for predicting commands may be useful to users of computer systems.